


Sarumi: Domestic

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Misaki Yata - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: How Sarumi's domestic life began.Drabble-ish?, Sarumi, little mentions of sex





	Sarumi: Domestic

Who proposed:

Yata would be the one who proposed. Fushimi doesn’t have an issue just being together long term, but getting married wasn’t one of the things he was worried about, so he wouldn’t have been the one to propose. However, it wasn’t an idea that he disliked, which is why he accepted it.

The wedding:

They wouldn’t have wanted a large wedding, considering neither of them had that many people close to either of them. On Yata’s side would have been his younger sister and his parents, then all of HOMRA (they would have gone because they know how much it means to him). On Fushimi’s side would have been those closest to him in Scepter 4. Their vows would have been bantering-like but very intimate and loving. It’s safe to say that something would have almost caught on fire and at least 5 of the guests would leave totally wasted.

The honeymoon:

Sex. Lots of sexy sex and love making, most of it initiated by Fushimi. They would have gone to most likely a small island or country for their honeymoon, probably Puerto Rico. During the times where they weren’t making love, they would have been exploring the local area, enjoying room service (which would make their bill incredibly high), and just relaxing together in their hotel room. Yata may or may not have scared of a few locals who were eyeing Fushimi.

Home life: 

Their home life after they got married wouldn’t have changed too much. The only thing that would be different is the fact that they’re married and that they have to share pretty much everything. It would rarely be silent, and when it was they were either sleeping or cuddling. Fushimi would have to do most of the chores, though, since Yata is a very messy person and a bit lazy. However, Yata would enjoy doing laundry and putting dishes away. Most of their sex at home would be spontaneous, with either of them initiating, and it would end up being at least three times a week.

Children:

Children would have probably been held off for several years after their marriage. The one who would’ve brought up the idea is Yata. Fushimi wouldn’t be too sure about it, but after some convincing from Yata, he would have given in. Yata would get really into it, and they would have had a surrogate carry their baby after they picked an egg donor who looked similar to one of them, the other supplying the sperm. In the beginning years of parenthood, they would have been very overwhelmed, but ultimately be on the same page about what they wanted for their child.


End file.
